The Little Vampire
by IloveEdwardElric
Summary: This is one of my older stories, it was just floating about the computer, not literally. Anyway, please read and review. Thank you.


(Remember I was like 10 when I wrote this and I was really dramatic at that time, so please be nice if you leave a review. Leave some **CONSTRUCTIVE **critizime please no flamming.)

It was dark outside and almost everyone was sleeping but one person was out after vampires. There was a loud screech as a bright light was flashing on the bat it started to fly away but the man chased him flashing the light on the little bat weakening it every time the light hit only was yelling some words then he started faking eating a monkey getting ketchup it. So the bat fly swerved off the road and by a house, where a little boy named Tony all over his face, his older sister Celia ignored it. When the bat saw the little boy eating the stuffed monkey he swooped into his window and into his fireplace. Tony and Celia both jumped at the flash of light that came from the fireplace so they both stepped forward to look into the fireplace.

They heard heavy breathing then saw a little boy in the fireplace. "What clan are you from brotha?" "Wha-ahah?" Tony said shocked dropping the paper fangs out of his mouth. The boy in the fire place hissed, "You are not a brotha" "Well I'm not a sister." "You're a human, you two are full of blood." "And we're gonna keep it that way." They both ran for the door but he beat them there so they both ran back. He fell to the ground, "I'm to weak, and I need to feed." They both walked towards him, "Do you need help?" Celia asked. "What kind of mortal are you?" "Hey I know you, you were in my dream." Tony said. "Must have been a nightmare." "It was" "I must leave" "But you can't even walk." Celia said helping him up. "Who needs to walk? When I can fly." He running for the window he hovered for a second then fell. They both opened the door and ran downstairs and outside when they reached him, they both kneeled next to him. "You ok." Tony asked. "Don't know yet." All of a sudden, there was a large truck outside. "No. Rickorey…Do you know where I can get a cow?" "If you want a glass of milk I…" "No not milk…a cow"

Therefore, they took him to a farm and he started to suck the cow's blood. Neither of them could bear it so they went outside for fresh air. However, there was a truck outside the same truck that drove by their house, and the man inside was staring at them. "Aw look a little one and its sister. To bad the wont live long." He turned bright lights on so they covered their eyes and backed up a little. "So its not enough for you aye? Well let's see how ya like this." He started speeding towards them they both screamed but Celia grabbed Tony and she moved him to the side but the guy got to close to them and they fell off the edge of the cliff except they didn't hit the water.

When they opened their eyes, they were on a blimp. "Wow." Tony said. "No not wow we are to high up for my safety I wanna get down" "This is so cool dude." "You keep calling me dude my name is Rudolph." "Dude is slang for friend." "Friend?" "Ya as in if you were our friend you'd get us down." Celia said cowering in the middle of the balloon. "My name is Tony this is my sister Celia." "You don't look a like" "I was adopted as in they kinda bought me I guess but I'm not really his blood sister but I've known him forever so I say were close enough." "Come on let's play." The two boys started bouncing on the blimp for about 25 minutes until Tony said. "I think we should get home. How do we get down?" "We fly." "We can't fly" Celia said pointing out the obvious. "I got you up here didn't I?" "Ya" "Then stay calm…friends As long as you're holding on to me everything will be ok.

So when they got home Tony got in his pajamas so Celia left and got into her pajamas as well. Then she went back into Tony and her room, "Rudolph staying with us tonight is that ok?" "Yea its fine" Celia said falling asleep. The next morning their mom came in and took, them to school Celia went to hang with her friends and Tony was just about to walk to class, and as he was passing the Mchashtin boys, he just had to say "Out of my way losers." They looked at each other and then ran to him and started beating him up but before it got serious Celia came and broke it up. Celia and Tony were picked up from school by their mom. Celia explained what happened. Tony lay in his bed with a wet rag on his head and two tissues up his nose. Later that day Tony and his dad went golfing they talked about Tony mostly and his slight obsession with vampires.

When they were done, golfing Tony went straight upstairs to check on Rudolph but he was not there. When Tony went to bed Rudolph came and woke him up. "Rudolph hey! Can we go flying again?" Tony asked waking up Celia "Wow you're loud Tony." "Sorry." "No it's to dangerous. I came to ask you about this." Rudolph said holding up one of Tony's pictures of an amulet. "My picture. You can have it." "No where have you seen it?" "I'll only tell me if you take us flying." Rudolph looked at him and said, "Get dressed both of you." When they did, he took them both out for a flight, "That's where I live," Rudolph said pointing at the cemetery. "Cool a cemetery" They landed at the cemetery and talked about Tony's dream of the amulet. "So you didn't really see it." "No I dreamt it all. Why does it mean something?" "I can't say" they all sat down on a huge stone. "Why not?" Celia asked crossing her legs. " It's a secret." "Who I'm I gonna tell? No one would believe me." "Okay. It is the stone astrialnmy it's supposed to be the end of this curse." "What curse?" Tony asked. "Being a vampire we've been searching for it for nearly 300 years it was knocked out our clutches my uncle Voan tried to get it but he was never seen again." "That's what my dreams must mean then, I have to help you find the amulet." "Yes then we'll truly be brothers and sister" 'SCREECH' 'SCREECH' four bats were coming their way. "Oh no its my parents hide!" "But were brothers" "They don't know that go!"

Therefore, Celia and Tony ran behind a tombstone and watched Rudolph talk to his parents. "Rudolph darling you mustn't straggle so far from home." "I was only taking the road less travel." "You-hoo" a voice said from behind him. "Anna!" "Brother darling! It's only like you to wander off like some day walker" "I wish" "So father have you found the stone yet because…" "No I haven't" "Well you see…" "I still have 48 hours and I feel I'm on the right track" "You…" "I will not fail you" "Gregory!" the woman said looking behind the tombstone Celia and Tony were sitting by. They turned around; Rudolph's older brother was right behind them he hissed,

And Tony screamed and ran next to Rudolph Celia stood up and backed away she bumped into a very tall and big tombstone. He hissed and walked towards her quickly but "Gregory no! Their my friends!" he said pushing him back. "A mortal" his father said running forward "I'm Rudolph's friend and he gave me a bite proof guarantee." Tony said scooting next to him. He placed two fingers under Tony's chin and lifted him off the ground, "No you mean nothing to my son, a slave maybe or even dinner perhaps but not afriend." "But he dreams about us! And the he knows about the amulet." "Am I in your dreams mortal" Anna said waving a fan in her face. "Aw so he must be a spy, of Rickorey's perhaps?" Gregory cracked his knuckles and punched his fist as if he was going to beat him up. "He doesn't look like a spy and besides even Rudolph couldn't make up such a story…could you darling?" his mother said, Rudolph shook his head no and his father set him back on the ground. "I guess not…well leave anyway." "But Rudolph…" "Never should have befriended you. Now leave I say!" he said flashing his teeth at him Tony ran out but Celia walked casually. Then there was a shot of wood and it went right into Celia's arm ((not horribly deep just in there)) she cried out in pain and went to Tony. Gregory looked at Celia's arm and saw blood running down it her licked his lips but his mother grabbed him and started running into an under ground cemetery.

Gregory looked back and glared at Rickorey. Who was Rickorey shbooting wooden stakes at the vampires, "Run! Run joy take the kids! Run I say do what I say! You do your worst stay away from my family" Tony and Celia saw the cord powering the gun thing they ran to it and unplugged it when it stopped working. Rudolph's father glided towards Rickorey but Rickorey pulled out a light up cross, and when he turned around to see what unplugged the gun he saw Celia and Tony standing there so he walked towards them seeing that the vampires were not there anymore. He walked toward them flashing the light at them, "What kinda blood suckers are you?" "Were not vampires! Get that through your thick skull! And you shoot me, I'm gonna hit you so hard yo mommas gonna feel it." Celia yelled at him. He threw the cross down and grabbed for them but they ran away Celia stopped in front of Tony and Tony ran into her causing them both to fall into a hole. "Ahh…Ouf! Ow get off me Tony" "Sorry" "I stopped for a reason" Rickorey stood over the hole with a flare gun "Come on you two move!" they both got up and moved out of the way he shot the gun and a guy came by on a bike. "Hey! What's your problem?" "None of your business." "It is for it's in my cemetery. Visiting ours is from dawn to dusk. Now get a move on!" Rickorey rolled his eyes and left. "That was a foolish thing to do" Clem said. "Foolish but brave." Joy smiled "Young dear is your arm alright?" Celia looked up at her eyes getting heavy, "Yea I'm fine." "You look faint darling why don't you lay down. Gregory will you take her over there to sit down." "Sure"

Gregory went over to her and pulled her to a ledge and he laid her on it. She looked down at her arm in pain she sighed, put her hand on the wooden stake, and pulled it out slowly when it was half way out she stopped. "Do you want me to pull it out for you?" Gregory asked. She stared at him and put her hand back on it and yanked it the rest of the way out "Ah!" she sucked in air painfully her arm started bleeding again. Gregory sniffed the air and watched the blood run down her arm and on the stake. He reached for the steak she grabbed it first and held it towards him "don't touch my blood" "I wasn't gonna touch it I was gonna suck it" "Why?" "You smell delicious." "Oh well in that case." She tossed the stake over the edge of the ledge "What was that for." "So you wouldn't be tempted to snatch it from me." "Well now there's nothing to protect you" he hissed and leaned forwards "Do you really want to do that in front of your parents?" He rolled his eyes and leaned back again. Tony looked at his necklace and grabbed it Clem grabbed Tony's hand they both froze up and stared into space for about a minute when they came back Clem said, "We shared a vision," "he has sympathy for our kind." Joy said. "Oh lovely" Anna said smiling. He explained what they saw and how they have to find the merchant on a girls clothing, "We can help" Celia offered. "No it's to risky." "What have we got to lose."? Rudolph protested. "Hey does have a point," Joy said persuasively. "Fine help if you can but don't think to change your mind and become my most hated enemy or else my wrath will be revealed. Do you understand me?" he said getting into Celia's face, she nodded, being to scared to speak.

When they all left the under ground cemetery Rudolph said. "I think my father likes you guys" "That was liking us?" Tony asked surprised. "I know he can seem like a monster because he's so stern with us" ""He is a monster" "but you don't understand how it is being tormented" "Yes I do it happens to me at school everyday." "Who dares torment my friend?" "The Mchashtin boys they're always messing with him." Celia said. "Well then…lets go pay them a visit." Rudolph said. "Well while you two do that I'm going home it is really late and I'm really tired" "Do you want me to fly you there real fast?" "No! I mean no that's ok. I can walk" "Ok see yea at home sis." "Bye Tony…Rudolph" she said waving to them then walking out of the cemetery, she saw Rickorey's truck, "Great it has to be facing the only way to my house" she said to herself, so she snuck around the corner and tip-toed past his truck as quietly as possible. "Gotchya!" Rickorey said grabbing her from behind. "MMMAHHMMM!" she struggled to get out of his tight grip so she opened her mouth and bit his hand. "Ah! Oh you're going to regret that." "Ya I know when's the last time you washed your hands? They taste like cow sh…" "Sh…watch your language young lady" "I didn't even say anything you dumb a…" "Aye stops that." "Shut up and get me out of this truck and I will!" "No you're gonna do me a favor." "Well shouldn't you ask before you assume they'd say yes smarty." She said sarcastically. "Well that's to bad isn't it." "To bad for you I won't do it." "Yes you will. I need you to be bitten by a vampire so I can get proof that there here and I'll get paid." "Let them bite you then!" "Shut-up!" "Screw you. You're the one who shot me why should I care what you say "

"SH! HISSHH!" "AHH!" the Mchashtin boys screamed as Rudolph hissed and flapped his wings. Their father came in and they shut up and went back to bed not saying a word. The next day at school Tony took advantage of the mchashiton boys. After school, Tony asked his mom where Celia was "She didn't come home?" "No…" "We'll look for her don't worry Tony." "Okay."

Later that night "Let me go!" Celia yelled in the cemetery. "After you get bitten we can talk." He dragged her to the hole she first fell into "You're not gonna throw me in there are you?" ""Good guess" "WHAT!" "Bah-bye" he said pushing her into the hole. "AH! Ow my arm" she hit the ground and looked up. "Pull me up." "No go and get bitten." "I'll just find another way out." She said moving away from the hole hand over her arm trying to put her shirt over the blood. Deeper in the under ground cemetery the vampires were sleeping. Gregory sniffed the air a few times then his eyes snapped opened smelling her blood, Celia heard a thump and turned around feeling she was being followed. Meanwhile in Tony's room, he was wide-awake and since he could not get to sleep, he decided to get dressed and go see Rudolph when he got outside he ran to the for the cemetery. Back in the cemetery, Celia walked through the dark and creepy cave, scared as ever searching for the nearest exit if there was one. She heard another noise and she turned around bumping into a wall and stumbling to the floor dragging her self on the floor backwards so she could lean against a stone and curl up in a ball her eyes darted around frantically trying to see who was there. "H-hello? I-is somebody there?" Hearing no answer, she got up and kept walking her arm around her as if she was being hugged.

Gregory opened his mouth and ran at her she turned around as he grabbed her pushing her against a wall and biting her neck. She grabbed his shoulders squeezing them as tight as she could, digging her nails into his jacket she pushed him off and fell to her knees he went for her again but she got up to fast he ran after her hissing and biting the air. As her vision got blurrier each step she slowed down, when she turned a sharp corner she ran into a wall falling backwards. She crawled around trying to get away from Gregory he pinned her down to the floor she squirmed like crazy so that he wouldn't bite her again. "Stop moving." He said struggling to keep her still on the floor tears started streaming down her face suddenly. "No I don't want to die" hearing all the noise Rudolph woke up and saw Gregory and Celia he ran towards them and pulled Gregory off. "Celia are you alright?" Rudolph asked as blood dripped down her neck and arm. She moaned in pain. "Gregory what have you done to her?" "I just bit her, big deal." "What's all the noise about?" Anna said yawing and rubbing her eyes. "Gregory bit Tony's sister." He said pointing to the girl crying on the floor. "Gregory! That is so mean! Why'd you do that?" "She smelled soo good but her taste was even better, I wanted to bite her the first time but Rudolph stopped me." "I'm sorry I couldn't do it this time!" "I'm glad you didn't." "Poor dear she's crying, Look what you've done Gregory!" "Why are you children yelling about?" Clem said Joy following him. They both stopped looking at Celia laying on the floor "what is she doing here?" Clem said shocked and angry.

"Gregory bit her." "Gregory!" "Everyone just get off my back I wont do it again ok!" "You usually don't go biting humans what made her so different?" Joy asked curiously. "N-no-nothing she smelt so good I just had to bite her." "I think he's fond of her," Anna said teasing. "I do not!" Then there was a squeaking noise coming from the hole. "Let there be light!" Rickorey said from above shining an extremely bright light all the vampires screamed and ran behind their father and he raised his arms and wings shadowing from the light. Celia got up stumbling all over the place like a drunky, she walked up the stairs to the light she squinted her eyes at how bright it was she opened her mouth and started biting the cord powering the light. It sparked and sizzled as it burned out and went off, she fell backwards and started rolling down the stairs. Gregory ran to her, picked her up, brought her over to a cement window pale just no window, and laid her down. "She's some girl." Joy said. "What?" "You bit her she's weak, barley can move, and can't see to well and still she saves our lives." "I guess then." "Gregory darling are you fond of this young maiden?" "Why is everyone asking me that."? "Well you usually despise humans, but with this one you want to attend to her side" "Well she just saved us so whatever!"

Tony then ran into the under ground cemetery. "Hey I just saw Rickorey's truck leave, and my sister didn't come home last night. Have you seen h…" he looked next to Gregory and saw Celia laying there? "What's wrong with her? What happened?" "Gregory bit her." "No…No! That was my sister you have your own" Celia got up and stumbled to Tony "Are you alright?" Tony asked. "I'm fine I just can't see all that good. Don't worry about me." "Why'd you come down here by yourself?" "I didn't Rickorey threw me in here today hoping I would get bitten..." "Which I did," she said glaring at Gregory and talking through her teeth he looked down sadly. "So that he could get paid by lord Mchashtin to exterminate the rest of the vampires." Tony looked down sadly eyes getting watery. "I'll miss you" "You don't have to I'll always be your big sister." She hugged him. "I'll come and see you everyday." She smiled and nodded. Tony walked over to Rudolph's dad Clem as Celia reached her hand out as far as she could until Tony was out of reach. "Sir I found out the who the crest belongs to it's my dads boss lord Mchashtin…Sir can you hear me?" "Your sister barely saved my life." "He's very weak." "I'll come back tomorrow night then." "Okay that's fine." "Bye Rudolph…Celia." She smiled weakly and waved. "Don't tell mom and dad where I am" "I wont."

He walked out of the cave sadly to get home. "I feel sorry for her," Anna said whispering to her mother Joy. "I feel sorry for her too she's lost so much." "It's all that Gregory's fault if he wouldn't have bitten her this never would of happened." "He can't help it darling he loves the taste of human blood." "Yes but its strange that he wanted hers so bad mother" "He's attracted to her" "What do you mean attracted?" "He's fond of her." "I knew it! But how did you know?" "He told me Anna." "When?" "The first night he saw her at the cemetery." "What did he say? Details mother details." "He looked quite happy yet sad so I asked him darling what's the matter? 'Nothing mother don't worry about it' I looked at him and told him he couldn't hide secrets from me. Therefore, he told me 'mother that girl I almost bit today, I think I'm attracted to her…don't tell Rudolph though cause can never keep a secret.' Darling I said you should tell her what if she is attracted to you. 'Yea right mom as if she would like a dead person. I don't even know if she's my age' Ask her. Get to know her. 'Sure mom' and that was the end of our conversation" "Well I don't think she'll like him now." "I don't know we'll see." Gregory! Come here please." Anna said getting up and walking to a corner in the room, Gregory got up and walked to her. "What?" he asked crossing his arms. "You need to apologize to her…Seriously." "Well what do I say?" "How about I'm sorry for biting you" "Ok whatever."

He walked up to her and kneeled on the floor in front of her " hey" he said with a little smile. She focused on the ceiling and kept silent. "Look. I'm sorry I bit you its just that you smelled so good. I couldn't help my self" "That was some apology." She said turning her head away from the ceiling and looking at him. '' "What?" "You could've just said I'm sorry for biting you. But…thanks anyway" she said with a weak smile. "No problem…but one question." "What?" "Do you hate me?" "No." "Do you like me?" "What do you mean like?" "Like, like" "I cant answer that" "Why not?" he said starting to fidget with his fingers and crack his knuckles. Celia shuddered and grabbed his hands, "Don't do that. Please." "Sorry" "Its ok besides it wasn't you it was the noise of the knuckles cracking…bad memories." "What kind of bad memories?" "Nothing I want to talk about" "Okay" she let go of his hands and put them in her lap. "Can you stand up?" he asked. "I can see better." He lend his hand out and she grabbed it he pulled her up, their bodies touched each other and they stared at each other for a moment Gregory leaned forward but Celia let go and backed away. "Hey look…I can finally walk." She said smiling. "I see" she touched her neck where she was bitten there were to small holes on the side of her neck, Celia wiped the blood off with her finger.

"So how old are you?" Gregory asked looking around. "13." "Really?" "Yea" "So am I" "Cool." "What's your favorite color?" "Pink, baby blue, red, black, light brown and silver." "I like black and red. I can't be around silver." "Why?" "I'm allergic to it. It could kill me." "Kill you?" "Yea" "Wow." She looked around for a second then looked down pulling her knees up to her chest digging her nails into her legs she moaned in pain. "Are-are you ok?" Gregory asked reaching his hand out and touching her back. She shook her head and lifted it out of her knees breathing heavily. "What happened? Are you ok?" "No. I'm not." "What is it?" "I've got fangs…" "Oh. That's it. Of course you're gonna have fangs you're a vampire now" "Whatever it's your fault I got them" "Maybe you shouldn't of fallen in to my home." "Maybe you should learn to control your urges!" "Maybe you shouldn't smell so good!" "Maybe you shouldn't breathe!" "Maybe you shouldn't taste so good." "Well you never would've known what I tasted like if you could've controlled your urge and wouldn't have breathed!" Everyone was watching now. "Well if you didn't bite you, you never would've known I existed!" "The first time I met you I knew you existed cause you tried to bite me!" "I mean we never would've had this talk if I didn't bite you!" "You don't know that!" Yes I do!" "You just should've asked me!" she got up and started walking hand against the wall as a guide.

"Where are you going!" he yelled after her getting up. "Away from here! I can't stand you!" "Gregory you have to go after her. She won't make it alone out there, especially with Rickorey after her." "But mother, she said…" "It doesn't matter what she said you must bring her back." "Fine" he ran out the cave and caught up with her. "You need to come back." "No" "With Rickorey out here you'll die." She stopped. "Fine" They turned back and started walking back to the vampire's home. "So what's your name again?" Gregory asked feeling extremely stupid. She raised her eyebrow at him then laughed. He turned red "I feel stupid enough you don't need to laugh at me." "No it's just the fact that we just had an argument and you didn't even know my name." He smirked fading to a pinkish color. "Wow you're blushing." "Don't point it out I already know I am." "Sorry but anyways my name is Celia." "Do you know mine?" "Yea. Gregory." "Ok just making sure."

They heard footsteps on the right of them. Gregory stopped and stood in front of Celia. "Stay behind me." She nodded. His eyes darted around until he found a human figure he hissed the figure held up an arrow like weapon. Gregory turned around and pushed Celia to the ground, as the, the thing shoot out of the weapon was a wooden stake. "Rickorey…" They got up and started running, "You should have just came to me girl it would have been easier on you and your boyfriend!" he yelled to her "He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled back. "Well it still would've made it easier!" "For who?" "You two." "Hey at least you're burning some fat!" Rickorey held the arrow up, shot

Gregory pushed Celia to the side again, and the wooden stake went into his arm. He fell to the ground, so Celia dragged him the rest of the way to the cave. She ripped her coat off and leaned Gregory up, "Come on. Bite my neck." "What?" "Just bite it." He moved forwards a little and started sucking her blood. When he finished, he pulled the stake out and threw it to the ground. "Are you ok?" Celia asked weakly putting her hand on his face. "I'm a fine, thanks. What about you?" "Fine" Anna and Rudolph started talking and Joy assisted to Clem. "Celia?" "Yea" "Why did you let me suck your blood" Gregory asked looking down at his lap. "Well you saved me so I decided to return the favor." "Oh." "Did I repay you enough with my blood? You sound disappointed." "It's fine." "No. If I need to do something to repay you I will you saved my life it's the least I can do." "Well there is one thing." "And that is…?" "A kiss" "What?" "Yea. I just want a kiss and that's all." "I guess if that's what will repay you." She said awkwardly. He turned his head and looked at her she turned her head but she didn't look in his eyes. He leaned in closing his eyes Celia did the same thing and their lips touched and they released their tongues. Celia moved her hands up so they were touching his face, then she felt a sharp pain in her mouth and pulled away. "Ow! You bit my tongue!" blood swished around in her mouth but she swallowed it quick and fast like taking a pill. "Sorry I didn't mean to. It was an accident." "It's fine. Did I repay my debt." "Yea..."

(Well what do you think? If you made it all the way to this without skipping stuff. Anyway, leave a review since you're already down here. Thanks)


End file.
